


Happy Birthday

by ChryceClawenOptimus



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Party, Clawen, Comedy, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChryceClawenOptimus/pseuds/ChryceClawenOptimus
Summary: It was a nice June day. 2 weeks after they had left the mansion (June 7).Owen was fresh and fine, and soon switched on the TV. The news wasn't so good. Some dinosaur incidents, none, however, in California or anywhere near Owen's house. That made him a little relieved.He heard sounds. Claire. He switched off the TV in a flash, not wanting Claire to know.What he himself didn't know was what Claire had done earlier.
Relationships: Claire Dearing & Owen Grady, Claire Dearing & Owen Grady & Maisie Lockwood, Claire Dearing/Owen Grady
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Happy Birthday

Post-Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom

\--

It was a nice June day. 2 weeks after they had left the mansion (June 7). 

At around 8, Owen woke up, smiling at Claire's face as he did every morning after they'd escaped from the mansion, and every time they slept together. The thought of the time they were together before this made him broken.

He got up, went to the kitchen, had some coffee, felt refreshed, and soon, went for a bath. He loved refreshing early in the morning. He was fresh and fine, and soon switched on the TV. The news wasn't so good. Some dinosaur incidents, none, however, in California or anywhere near Owen's house. That made him a little relieved.

He heard sounds. Claire. He switched off the TV in a flash, not wanting Claire to know. 

What he himself didn't know was what Claire had done earlier.

\--

It was around 6 am. This time, Claire woke up (way) earlier than Owen. She smiled at his casual sleeping, and then was just going to the kitchen when she saw his childhood collection again. 

She smiled, even giggled at the pictures, in some of which her saviour looked sweet and goofy (what Julie told Ben 8 years ago). Then her eyes shifted to a little note:

June 21, 1997. 

Today couldn't have been more welcome. I and Emily broke up. I was so unhappy about how she used to spend so much of time with the other boys in school. I was angry at her, and we soon argued and broke up. I just hope I forget it. I am so happy that that day is gone. Just want to start fresh.

P.S. About Mom and Dad, I hope they have a big cake 'cause it is my 15th big day.

(And Author's P.S. Just in case you're thinking, June 21 is the birthday of Chris Pratt himself).

She was surprised. Not really because of this Emily. But when she checked the date, it was (yours truly) 21st June. Today, was Owen's birthday?

She had never received a bigger no-dinos-involved shock in her life before, since Owen left her stunned with the peek cheek kiss at the airport in Jan 2015.

She turned around to see if he was awake or still asleep. It was the latter. She went down, surfed her phone, and found a cake recipe she loved. She would do it when Owen was away.

Soon, she went back to sleep, since a, she was still tired, and b, she wasn't good at hiding things, and if Owen asked her what she was doing, she wouldn't be able to hold back the thing.

\--

Owen left at around 10, giving Claire a nice kiss on the cheek as he went out. She stared in his direction, smiling as if crazy in love (deewana, for all you Indians reading). Then she got down to work, her leg still not a problem thanks to Owen that day (Chapter 18 - Unspoken).

She had some problems, but being a cool person she could be under problematic situations, though she wasn't exactly A+ at it (and, neither am I the author, hence the could, and hence the could in italics), she managed to do well. It was her luck when Maisie, who knew a thing or two about cakes, came.

"Good morning sweetheart," Claire greeted her, smiling with a hug.

"Good morning," Maisie said. "What are you doing, Claire?"

What, are you doing Claire? She asked herself. "Oh, I'm just.. okay, so, basically, it's Owen's birthday today. So, I thought I'll make a birthday cake for him."

Maisie was smiling. "That sounds nice. I know a lot about celebrations. Because I was small, Grandpa and Iris used to really increase the level back there," she said with a giggle, not crying or sad. Claire felt broken. She loved this child so much. 

"So," she continued, taking Claire out of her trance, "how about we surprise him? He'll feel so much better after what we'd been through."

God, I love her so much, Claire thought. Never had she known how adorably nice and warm a child actually could be. And understanding.

They got down to the work, decorating the house the best they could. Claire and Maisie - obviously, none of them ever had this much fun before.

At around 7, Owen finally arrived. He knocked on the door. No one answered.

"Strange," he muttered, then knocked again. After 5 minutes, he turned the handle, and realised that the door was open. 

He entered. And boy, did he get a shock, when he switched on the lights.

"SURPRISE!!!" Claire and Maisie shouted in unison. The place was so beautiful, even for a birthday. Owen was so surprised, that he couldn't register anything for a while.

"Happy Birthday Owen!" Claire exclaimed, and after her Mais. And Owen's eyes started filling up.

"What's wrong?" Maisie asked. Claire looked concerned too.

"Happy tears kiddo," Owen said, "happy tears."

The duo smiled, as they hugged Owen. He was in the embrace with his two girls, on his birthday, after all they'd been through. He kissed Claire's forehead. And while that was no kiss on the lips, it was just as loving.

"Best Birthday Ever," Owen declared. And the girls looked proud.

And then Maisie asked, "By the way Owen, who's Emily?"

And Owen and Claire were dumbstruck alright. 

"Uh..long story," Owen said deadpan. Claire and Maisie laughed out at that, and so did Owen.

\--

They had a nice big joyous celebration. Owen for one received another big shock.

"You made that?" Owen asked, pointing to the cake Claire had made.

"Yeah," Claire said.

"Love the kitchen debut," Owen said deadpan again, leaving Claire to playfully roll her eyes with a smile. 

"Do you like it?" 

"Can you rephrase that? Replace the like with love," Owen said.

Claire was so happy. "Do you love it?"

Owen replied, "I love it so much I can't tell." He continued, "But I still can't believe you started cooking just because it was my birthday," he smirked. Both knew that Claire was no kitchen-person.

"Well, tried my hand."

"And tried it incredibly well."

The duo smiled.

At night, after Maisie went to sleep, with a kiss on the forehead from Owen and Claire, they went back to their room. 

"Seriously. The next many birthdays I celebrate with you are gonna give this one a run for it's money," Owen said. Claire was so happy that Owen was overjoyed. Certainly, after all the dino disasters, he didn't have this much joy.

And certainly not after their separation.

Thinking of that made her face drop. Owen caught that.

"Hey.. what happened?", he asked.

She spoke with a lump in her throat, "I can't apologise enough."

"Why?" Owen asked, shattered inside.

"For when I made you leave."

Owen smiled, and brought her in for a hug. "Behind us now. Okay? Just like Emily. I got a good shock from Mais when she asked me that."

Claire smiled, and then their eyes locked. Their lips met. And Owen knew that this was the best B-day ever.

They pulled away, and Owen said with a smirk, "You know what I'm thinking?"

Claire said seducingly, "Yeah, I think I do."

Their kiss became more intense and they landed on the bed, and spent the night in bliss.


End file.
